Eternal Battle
by Xeno Angel Mira
Summary: Done by my good friend David Kroon. Its a great story with new. new adventures with the new amazon scouts and Rini and new characters.The battle heats up as the scouts of new and old meet with thier final destiny in an all out battle royal that will forev


Disclaimer: None of these characters are owned by me, or do I make any money off of them.  
  
Eternal Battle: A Sailor Moon Fanfic  
  
By: David Kroon  
  
Sometime in the 30th century, the new silver millenium upon earth is in perfect harmony. All live in peace and prosperity. Queen Serenity rules peacefully along side her husband King Darien of the earth. The sailor scouts of old have all retired and passed on their gauntlets of justice and peace to Princess Rini and the Amazonian scouts, Sailor Ceres, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Juno, and Sailor Vesta. All these sailors have taken up the challenge that their ancestors fought for all those many years ago……, but soon, the very test of time and the very stamina and strength of all the scouts will be tested as the past, present, and future all collide in one magnificent battle for all the times.  
  
"Hey mom!," Rini yelled as she ran into the royal hall dragging Hotaru behind her, "Me and Hotaru want to go to the ice skating park, so can we?," she asked her eyes pleading and tearing up.  
  
"Have you finished your science project?," Queen Serenity asked glancing up from some paper work as she raised an inquisitive eyebrow towards the 16 year old princess.  
  
"Of course mom, Ami helped me work on it," Rini replies smiling sweetly, hoping that the added smile would melt her mom's heart.  
  
"Well, alright, you can go," Serenity said giving in, " But be home before midnight, we don't want a repeat of last time now do we?," Serenity asked glancing sterenly at her daughter remembering the whole alcohol in the palace incident with her and the amazonian quartet.  
  
"Yes mom I know, and I promise," Rini replied adding a touch of sweetness to her voice, "We'll be home by then."  
  
Hotaru and Rini ran out of the palace getting dressed and ready. Rini put on her baggy black jeans and matching tight fitting black, long sleeved shirt with a red dragon design upon the chest of it, showing off her curves perfectly. She turned to Hotaru who was wearing some black jeans that were slightly loose on the legs but tight on the rear end showing off the curve of her ass perfectly. She was wearing a short sleeved, tight fitting red shirt with black sleeves.  
  
"Hotaru?," Rini said to her questioningly, " Do you think I should change my hair style? I mean like get red of these pigtails?"  
  
"I dun know Rinin," Hotaru replies leaning to one side, " those pigtails are like a trademark of your family, and if you rid yourself of them I think it'd be like sacrilege or something."  
  
"Gee, thanks Hotaru ," Rini said annoyiedly, " I guess I'll keep them."  
  
The two finished getting dressed and hurriedly ran out of the palace to the skating rink. There they met Para, Cere, Ves, and Jun.  
  
"Hey you guys, bout time you got here," Para said moving some of her light blue bangs from out of her eyes.  
  
"Sorry, my mom was asking a lot of questions," Rini replied.  
  
"No matter," Cere said cheerfully ," let's skate."  
  
They all nodded and put on their skates heading out to the middle of the rink and skating in circles. Suddenly the ice starts to crack and all the scouts are alerted t a presence, as all the people on the rink ran out of the area. When all the innocent bystanders were cleared the scouts looked at each other and nodded simultaneously, as almost confirming to each other. They all grabbed for their transformation wands and lifted them high into the air as Rini started off the chain of transformation.  
  
"Eternal Sailor Moon!!," the pen glowed and shown with power and swirled around her as her clothing changed into the sailor scout uniform of her mother.  
  
"Sailor Saturn Power!!!," Hotaru yelled as her wand spinned into her hand and powered up, transforming Hotaru into sailor Saturn, the sailor of destruction.  
  
The other four sailor quickly transformed as well, and joined the older 2 scouts forming a perfect victory pattern. Rini stares as the ice beaks apart in the middle and a metallic crature raises from the depths. It's appearance is an icey blur as a cystal glows a low red in it's middle.  
  
"Are you the sailor scouts of this time period??" the creature asked his voice cold and collective staring coldly at the scouts.  
  
"Yes!," Rinin exclaimed," we are the sailor scouts sworn to protect the innocent and get rid of evil trash like you."  
  
The monster laughed and thrust his hand out at the scouts firing a blue flamelike blast straight at them. Quickly the scouts dodged and hit the frozen surface of the rink sliding across it as the flames hit the protective wall and left burn marks.  
  
"You're supposed to protect this world?," the monster asked quietly stiffling a soft chuckle.  
  
"You'll eat those words!!!," Rinin yelled as she quickly got up followed by the other scouts as they all charged towards the monster. The monster smirked, and returned their charge plowing through them like bowling pins, sending the scouts flying into the side of the retaining wall. The monster then raised it's claws and formed an icey blue ball readining it to fire outthe know incapacitated sailor moon.  
  
"Time to die…," just before the creature could fire a blast a blazing light streaked towards him knocking him back.  
  
"A very good phrase you mother fucking toad but I'm gonna reverse the situation," a very rough sounding voice said.  
  
The scouts looked in the direction of the voice to see a man wearing a black uniform and white cape tied at the wais with a white sash as he is covered with armored gloves, boots, and a mask.  
  
"Who are you?," Saturn said staring at the man.  
  
"Sailor Shadow's the name, kicking evil's ass is my game." The man said nodding his head to her as he leaped in the air and landing firmly on the ice.  
  
"You'll pay for that!!" the monster said regaining his feet and clenching his fist.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, let's get on with it." Sailor shadow said as he stood crossed armed.  
  
The monster charged at shadow runing full speed as shadow pointed two fingers directlly at the monster and energy glowed from their tips.  
  
"Shadow death scream!!!" he yelled as his fingers erupted with a giant flamelike blacke dragon that speed towards the monster ripping through it and spewing it's blood upon the floor and side walls it's body and torn body parts fell to the floor of the ice stage. Slowly the monster dissappeared in a black like fog across the ice and then dissapated.  
  
"Wh…what are you?" Rini asked as she stood up staring at him.  
  
"Um I'm from the future technically, one of your descandants," shadow said as he looked around,"maybe we should get out of here and meet somewhere private??"  
  
"Good idea," Hotaru said looking at rini.  
  
"Yeah," Rini said as the other scouts started to clear the area.  
  
While the scouts cleared the area, Rini told Shadow to meet them in the crystal palace. They all made it there in no time and shadow explained to the scouts that the monster came from the future as a minion of Dragoona. He told them his name was Hunter and that he and the other 3 scouts from his time period were going through time and gathering all the old scouts to fight a battle that was going to be the pivotal point where good will ultimatly triumph or fail in front of evil. After the scouts looked at him stunned Rini smirked and asked.  
  
"So who's son are you??" she asked looking coyly.  
  
"Didn't you take anything I said seriously!!!?," Hunter shouted totally surprised that he had ot rely on these people to save all of time.  
  
To Be Continued…………. 


End file.
